


Lost

by Maria_333PH



Series: APH: Dark/Evil Veneziano [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Barely any Comfort, Broken Characters, Dark, Deaths, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Implied Destruction, Implied Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sadism, Slavery, Some countries are just mentioned, Violence, War, World War Three, dark characters, fem slash, likely not historical, mentioned torture, straight - Freeform, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_333PH/pseuds/Maria_333PH
Summary: A series of related One-Shots. They take place in a world where World War Three has become a reality... and where a certain empire has united the world under his flag.Country and Human Names Used.Not Chronological.I do not own Hetalia or its characters or plot.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my wattpad account.
> 
> There are a few fics similar to this, most of which inspired me. But a lot of them don't have my OTPs... T-T  
> So I thought, hey... Let's try this and see what people think...
> 
> Characters for the Chapter:
> 
> Im Hyung-Soo - North Korea
> 
> Im Yong-Soo - South Korea
> 
> Kiku Honda - Japan
> 
> Phuong Huynh - South Vietnam 
> 
> (Mentioned) Lien Hyunh - North Vietnam

He had not planned on getting caught and defeated. He had not planned on getting chained up and branded, the sting of the burning metal still fresh in his mind. He had planned on fighting and winning. To reunite with his brother once he had won. But as it is, Im Hyung-Soo simply sat on the floor.

The gashes on his arms and torso were still bleeding. His white shirt had been roughly discarded by his captor. He shivered as a particularly chilly breeze entered the stone cell from the single window across from him. He pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to get warm, tears silently soaking his bloodied green pants.

He chanced a look at the sky beyond that small window, long black hair attempting to hide his teary black eyes from the rest of the world.  _"I'm sorry..."_  he whispered into the otherwise empty cell. A sob fought it's way through his throat.  _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Im Yong-Soo paced in his tent. His men were outside, waiting for his go signal before attacking their enemy. He chose to ignore them and focused on his missing brother.

He scowled at the letter on his desk, brown eyes glaring at it. " _That_ ** _fucking_** _son of_ ** _bitch_** _!"_  He cussed in his language. " _Don't worry. I'll come get you. Just hang tight, Hyung..._ " he whispered, hands combing through short black hair. He went to his men, ignoring the blood staining his green army uniform.

_Just a little bit more. I promise you, I'll get you back._

* * *

Hyung coughed hard once he drank the clear liquid. He felt cold, weak and vulnerable. Never mind feeling exposed.

His captor stood before him, lips forming a cruel smirk, before crouching. Long, slender fingers gently lifted his chin so that his eyes met with cold obsidian. " _You actually look lovely like this. I should have done this sooner. Perhaps then, you would have thought first before attacking my brother and my friends, hmm?"_  The language was the man's own and it took Hyung a while before he understood what the other had said.

Hyung spat at the man, who simply shielded his face with a hand. " _Kill me now."_  Hyung knew he was in no position to be demanding, but if him being alive would hurt his brother, then...

_"_ _I could."_ his captor spoke before humming in thought. _"Or..."_ he could swear the man just perked up. _"I could break you into my perfect puppet."_

" _I will not betray my brother, Kiku._   _ **Never again.**_ "

The man simply wiped his hand on his white military uniform, eyes shadowed by short black hair. The cell was silent for a while before his captor chuckled. Was he amused by Hyung's boldness? Or amused by the situation in general? Either way, the man stepped away from him, lips still stretched into that cruel smile. " _You will. Believe me. You will betray him again. But this time, you'll be doing it not for your people, but for me._ "

Hyung openly sobbed once his captor left him. He curled into himself as much as the chains allowed him.

" _Hurry up, Yong..._ " he whispered to the wind.

* * *

 

Yong fought against his cousin with only his brother in mind.

_I guess that was my mistake. I focused on him rather than my enemy..._

The battle began in his favor, Lien had already been conquered by Cambodia and himself. Her sister would be a bit easier to fight. Phuong was still mourning, after all. Except... she'd already mourned their separation. What he faced, instead, was a woman whose grief and anger knew no bounds.

They had the advantage of out numbering her people, but he'd worried over his brother so much the entire time that he had been giving sloppy orders without realizing it... until it was too late.

Phuong tilted his head with the blade of her sword. His glaring brown eyes met her cold brown ones. Blood soaked the white robe under her red  _traditional_ uniform. Her short black hair swayed in the cold winter breeze.

" _Yield._ " She'd spoken in her own language. It took him a few moments to register what she meant.

He looked around him, taking in the numerous soldiers, whose now cold bodies littered around them. There were still some soldiers trying to fight and win the battle, but he knew he'd wasted all of their lives. He looked to the ground before speaking in his language.

" _We yield._ _.._ " he spoke in a quiet, defeated voice.

_I'm sorry, Hyung..._

* * *

Empty black eyes stared at the ceiling. Cold tears rolled down his pale cheeks. He could have sworn he heard his brother's voice just then. He could have sworn his brother whispered apologies to him. Hyung shook his head, choking on a sob. He knew He was the reason Yong lost. His people had not gone to aid his brother. He had not fought enough to win and escape his captor... 

He knew he was at fault for giving away certain vital information...

_I love you, brother._  He thought, feeling his consciousness slip away from his mind, like water slipping from his hands. _I'm sorry..._

It did not take long for Hyung to completely break after that, believing he had caused his brother's demise...


	2. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano Vargas - Italy Veneziano
> 
> Roderich Edelstein - Austria
> 
> Antonio Fernandez Carriedo - Spain
> 
> Ludwig Beilschmidt - Germany
> 
> Gilbert Beilschmidt - Prussia
> 
> (Mentioned) Hiro Honda - Nikko Nikko River
> 
> Maria Santa Cruz - Philippines

Feliciano did not cry.

He  ** _sobbed_**.

He'd physically broken down in Roderich's arms, staining the man's blue suit with his tears and saliva. The black haired man did not scold him. He simply held the brunette as his own violet eyes glazed with unshed tears. It took a while for Feliciano to calm even by a little. Once he did, he apologized to Roderich for ruining the man's suit. Roderich shook his head and offered his surrogate son a sad smile. " _It's fine. Let's get you out of your suit. It's soaked!"_  He spoke in Italian, trying to lighten the mood. The brunette looked at him with dull brown eyes before straightening his own black suit.

Antonio sat on the sofa, face hidden by his hands. His tired green eyes looked up only when Feliciano slumped down beside him, hand reaching up to stroke Antonio's own brown hair. Not knowing what else to do in this situation, Antonio reached for the other's hand and just held onto it.

" _You should rest for now._ " Roderich still spoke in Italian, not wanting to burden the already tired and grieving nation any more than necessary.

Feliciano's free hand only clutched onto Antonio's brown suit. " _I'm not sleepy..._ " he murmured, looking at his father figure. " _I'm really exhausted, but not sleepy..._ " he clarified. Antonio nodded in agreement with him. " _What do you want to do?"_ Roderich regretted asking because Antonio immediately deflated, eyes becoming dimmer by the second. Though to be honest, he was more worried about the dark look which passed Feliciano's face.

* * *

Ludwig stood beside his brother, both frozen in shock and confusion.  _"They called neutrality! They're neutral the way Switzerland still is!"_  Gilbert yelled, red eyes looking at anything but the message on the screen. Fussing hands had began to pull at his white hair as he paced, ignoring the blood on his blue military uniform. The red, life giving fluid made a messy trail around their office, but his brother did not point it out.

No.

Ludwig only stared at the message, blue eyes going over it repeatedly. He admits, both mentally and verbally, that he almost dissolved a country through similar means but... He could not believe  _ **they**_ would stoop that low.

One of his hands clenched onto the fabric of his green military uniform. His other hand combed through his blond hair.  _"Did Roderich mention how Feliciano is coping?"_

Most likely not at all.

The brunette must be hurting so badly right now.

How they wished they could comfort him.

* * *

Kiku could not handle it anymore. Cold obsidian eyes looked at a picture of Hiro. Hiro... his little brother who had perished not so long ago... He was going to forgive them, albeit reluctantly. His brother had wanted to go, so this was not a completely bad thing, was it? No, it wasn't. So he chose to forgive them for taking his little brother. Oh, he mourned, of course. But he would move on.

However, they had attacked neutral grounds. They had openly attacked the neutral territory of one of his closest friends. He turned to the laptop which sat on his desk. A shaky hand combed through black hair as he contacted his cousin from the south. She, too, had called for neutrality. After a few seconds of waiting, his hand abandoned his hair to fumble with the fabric of his white  _yukata_ instead.

Finally, his call pulled through.

A young tanned woman appeared on the screen. _"Kiku?"_ Her left hand was adjusting the sleeves of her light yellow dress.  _"Hello, Maria. I have some news. Unfortunately, it is not good."_  Maria's bright brown eyes showed confusion. _"Italy was attacked. A series of simultaneous rounds of bombing for nearly two days."_  He spoke coldy. His cousin's eyes widened before her long wavy black hair overshadowed them.  _"They called neutrality, did they not?"_ Her voice shook as she spoke.

Japan could only give her what he hoped was a sad and shocked look.


	3. Hoping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Kirkland - England
> 
> Alistor Kirkland - Scotland
> 
> William Kirkland - Wales
> 
> Seamus Kirkland - Northern Ireland
> 
> Alfred Jones - United States of America

****He would not sign. No matter what was done to him, he would not sign.

Oh, no.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland would not be reduced to pieces of territories.

He could sign just his land over, but he could never sign off his brothers. No matter what the world thought, he loved his brothers dearly. So there was absolutely no way he was signing them off.

*

_**> WARNINGS: This part has non-consensual blowjob under a desk and what may pass as a short torture scene. Also has mentions of future dark situations.  <** _

Feliciano sat in his office, right hand tapping a random tune on his wooden desk. His other hand busied itself with making his white polo shirt as presentable as possible, though he doubted Kiku would mind that much. They did go through so much during the recent war, after all. Now, there was just enough space under the desk to squeeze his newly obtained pet underneath it.

Arthur felt cold. It was to be expected, as he was wearing a rather revealing maid outfit.

He would have gladly thrown out every swear word he knew, had his mouth not been full of the other's hard cock. As it is, he could only keep himself from choking. A muffled cry of _'no!'_ left his mouth when he heard the door open. A hand found its way onto his blond hair and he gagged as the intruding organ was quite roughly pushed down his throat.

 _"Feli-kun. You seem to be enjoying yourself, there."_  Kiku's voice was brimming with amusement. He could easily hear all the grunts and groans coming from under the desk. " _Perhaps we could share our spoils sometime?"_  He asked, eyes gazing rather hungrily at his own 'prize'. Feliciano chuckled cruelly at the invitation.  _"Oh Kiku. Even after he signs, you know I won't share him. You each have your own, after all."_

Arthur hated being talked about like this. He wanted to give his own thoughts on the matter, but certain things were keeping him from speaking.

*

Once Kiku had left his house, Feliciano pushed his chair away from the desk. Arthur heaved deep breaths as the cock was pulled out of his mouth. His green eyes glared heatedly at the other. "You won't... win this..." he spoke between breaths. Feliciano raised a brow. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Alfred... will stop you... just as he stopped Russia..." Feliciano hummed in thought at the blond's words. "It seems we'll have to wait and see if your words are true, won't we?"

_And you forget the fact that you and Alfred are among_ _those_ _who started this war._

Arthur attempted to stand, only to be kicked back down. "Ngh... what are- hah...!" Arthur cried at the suddenly strong vibrations he felt in his rear. Feliciano licked his lips as the once mighty empire physically crumbled before him.

_ **>  AN: The non-consensual scene is over, now. <** _

*

He reflected on his actions like a scolded child, dull green eyes staring aimlessly at the cold stone floor of the cell. His mind wandered into what-ifs and might-have-beens.

William crawled over to his still, unmoving brother, arms reaching out for the thin, pale man. Once he reached Alistor, his right hand combed through the other's unkempt red hair. They were freezing, which didn't come as a surprise seeing as they could just as well have been naked. The rags they were forced into barely covered their bodies! He wondered if his twin were warm... 

 _Dear_ _ **God**_...  _Let him be safe and warm..._

William decided to hum a random song to help calm his fear as Seamus came up to his other side for a cuddle.   
William's free hand moved to pet the other's blonde hair. "Do you think Arthur's okay?" Seamus whispered, trying to get as close to his brother's warm body as possible. "Heh. He's a tough nugget, that one. He'll get through this. We all will."

Except...

Those words of reassurance were as much for him as they were for Seamus and Alistor...


End file.
